Harry Potter and the Red eyed Vampire
by lola cherry cola
Summary: Harry's summer started out miserable. Dumbledore gone. Sirius gone. But then he hears something he's sure he isn't supposed toand at first ti isn't anything, but later he learns this little secret can change everything.
1. Voldemorts new victum

**Authors Note-most thing will not be explained for I am expecting people who read this fanfic to have read all six books. You will have to know the events such as the fight in the ministry of magic. Also I will not bother with details on people unless knew.**

Disclaimer- Eva Saracrost and some other people are mine. The rest are J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

**Harry stared at the pale, flattened peice of parchment right infront of him on his bed down at Privet Drive under the house of his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, them not being informed of what had happened at his school.. It had been three weeks after everybody had left and he had been quiet, in a down mood. Both had been sent by Ron Weasley, his best friend. Harry sighed, rereading the letter. It was bound to happen. The black-haired green eyed boy with a lightening scar on his head knew it was bound to happen, comferming his theory in his 6th year. It was just so odd. Ron was not a very good looking chap. Ron had orange hair and freckles plus he was so tall somebody could have mistaken him for a baby giant except for the fact his appearence made it perfectly clear that he was a wizard. **

The parchment was so clean, so inoccent but what was contained in it was horrible for Harry. It could be the end of everything and the now only thing he held very dear to him. He friendship. Albus Dumbledore, a very strong wizard and the headmaster of his school, HogwartzSchool of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who had died last year becuase of the traitor Severus Snape, an ex potions/Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who killed Dumbledore instead of Draco Malfoy, Harry rival in school. Now Draco has joined the Death Eaters to worship Lord Voldemtr, the most evil sorcerer of all time. Sirius Black, harry's gofather, had been killed by another Death Eater name Bellatrix Lestrange in a fight they had held in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. His parents killed when he was at age one by Voldemort personally. Harry looked blankly at the parchment. thiscould not be happened.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know youhave been down since Dum-well you know who died but cheer up.He was a loss to us all. ButI have some veyr good news.Lots of good things have been happening. First of all the Pheonix has flown very high. Its being guided excellent_(in other words more people have joined. Harry had raised an eyebrow, wondering how when Dumbledore was gone. He was after all the leader). _Second, its amazing. Mum has finally gotten around to Fleur. They hug, and talk. I would have thought them snogging by now. Speaking of snogging, Ginny is sort of over you, mate. Sorry but shes gotten into this fellow whos Freds- I'll go to that later. Anyway the wedding will be huge. Ok, not the wedding but the number one important thing will be. Cake. Mum has been helping, Fleur for the first time allowing her. Bill,who gets fleas, loves steak,grown his teethand gothairier,has been bored out of his wits since he has been replaced. Mums better with details. Plus he isn't the only one who found somebody. It seems Fred found a girlfriend. She is nice, pretty, smart and everyone likes her_(Harry knew this meant that so did Ron). _Her name is Eva, short for Evaleine. Have you ever heard of that name. Hermione said it wasn't a British name, but the girl claims shes from here. Eva's eighteen and has dark black hair, blue eyes and palest skin you would have ever saw_(a/n-eva is a character i roleplay who on a site dats fred weasley. i based her looks off of amy lee). _I don't know how fred could have gotten her, Goerge is as jealous as hell. Ginny likes Eva a lot though, especially when she brought over her brother. You can imagine how that want. Drooling over the pig, she was. I swear you my sweet sister has turned into a skank._

_Now for the really big news. Harry don't get angry, but Hermione has been spending time here witht he folks. Tonks, who is now with Lupin, suggested it. Said it was dangerous to live with muggle parents now. Well I asked the question. I hope you'll be happy, but now me and Hermione Granger are a couple. This will not get around school, Lavender will kill me. Don't remark, remember you did go out with my sister. I have got to go now but everyone here says hullo. Write back_

_Ron_

Harry through the letter on the floor. he had no intention of writing back to Ron. Hermione Granger was another one of his best friends. She had brown hair that looked like it had been attacked something, brown eyes, and beaver teeth that has been cut but grown back somehow. Harry knew this would happen, why was he worrying. But hwat if they broke up or gottne into a fight. things could never be the same. What if they did, though? Harry hated himself. For being born. It was his fault that his parents died. That Sirius died. That Dumbledore died. Harry was called the 'Chosen One'. He was. The 'boy who lived', the gryffindor, was supposed to kill the now most powerful person on the Earth. that scar on his forhead, the one given to him at birth when his parents died to save him. Cursed with that lightening bolt on his head. People stare at him, thinking he will save them all. Nobody knew the pressure. Nobody understood.

Harry had to save the world.

Harry had to bring the peace.

Harry, a sixteen year old boy, killing someone ten times stronger then him.

There was no point in arguing like this. Everything was lost. Now Ginny was interested in someone else. It didn't matter, though. Everyone close was at risk. Becuase of him. Harry walked out of his room and went silently down the stares, but stopped as he heard somebody crying. Soon the crying was able to be recognized as Petunia's cry, Harry's horse faced aunt.

"There, there. Its ok," a soothing voice coming from Uncle Vernons mouth.Harry stayed on the third step from the bottom, confused. What was going on?

"Vernon, how can you be so ignorant?" Petunia snapped. It as hard to hear her through the tears. "Dumbledore is dead. He is gone. You don't know. You don't have anything to do with magic."

"Its no great loss," Vernon said. Harry closed his eyes for a second, wanting to go up to him and hit him hard on his big, fat nose. How could he say such a thing? Petunia was right, Harry's uncle was ignorant.

"Of course it is!" Petunia screamed. "Without Dumbledore _he_ will be after me. This house cannot be safe anymore. He will be after to me to kill me! Dumbledore, was a good man. Strong. Able to protect and forgive. He forgave me, but not him!"

Harry scratched his head. Petunia giving Dumbledore compliments. Somebody after her. And what did she mean by 'you don't have anything to do with magic'? he had as much as she had, naerly none.

"Who, honey, who?" Harry could hear his uncle getting angry, ready to knock out anyone who would be after his wife. "Who wants to kill you?"

"V-v-voldemort," After this Harry stopped listening. This couldn't be, no. Why was he care about his muggle aunt? There was nothing to hear anymore. Harry ran upstairs. When inside his room he got a peice of parchment and aquill.

_Ron_

_I can't explain, but please come and get me, my aunt and uncle. Cousin, sure I don't care. Come quick. Theres something weird going on._

_Harry_

_ps-don't send anything with questions, just come and with some of the birds._

Hary rolled up the parchment and gave it to hsi snowy owl, Hedwig. She left as soon as he told her where to go. Then he fell unto his bed. Was Voldemort actually after his aunt?


	2. Draco's Mission

**Authors Note-most thing will not be explained for I am expecting people who read this fanfic to have read all six books. You will have to know the events such as the fight in the ministry of magic. Also I will not bother with details on people unless new or I think it is appropriate.**

Disclaimer- Eva Saracrost and some other people are mine. The rest are J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

**Draco glared at Severus Snape in an empty room, them two the exception, at the house of Tom Riddle. His white hair almost as greasy as his, more gray then white on his pale skin, yellow teeth and his eyes puffy and red from lack of sleep. He could just magine how Pansy would have reacted if she had seen the state he was in now. No doubt in anyone's mind, Draco was scared. Deeply scared for what would happen. The Dark Lord had given him a two choices. One was him kill Dumbledore. The other one was see him and his family, in other words his mother Narcissa Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy. The only people Draco really cared for. He had a chance in the Astronomy Tower. Finding Dumbledore alone, Draco had gotten his wand and started explaining to him his genius plan. That was not part of the plan, telling DUmbledore anything, it was a hesitation. Draco loved being the one known as being a Death Eater and having to kill one of the most powerful people on Earth, but he didn't do it. Snape had gotten upstairs, riased his wand and yelled the two wrods, 'Avrada Kadavra', and killed the old headmaster. Draco was relieved that he did not have to do anything, it was too much for the seventeen year old boy. What would happen now, though, worried him. No doubt that the Dark Lord would find out, probably kill his family.**

"Its your fault!" Draco hissed to his ex-potions teacher. "I'm going to die, my mother is going to die and my father is going to die on your account!"

Snape just laughed bitterly. "Dumb boy, do you not think you would have anyway? Dumbledore could have finished you off. But I do feel a bit of sympathy. Lucius was anexcellent Death Eater, Narcissa is a beautiful woman and you are one of the best students I have ever had.I feel grateful at the moment so I'll give you something."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He was about to die and all Snape was doing was giving him something probably completely worthless. Draco stared expressionless at theobject in the Death Eater's hand. It was little pale green box that had all sort of ancient creatures on it and could fit in the palm of his hand. He took it and started to open it but Snape quickly shut it before he could see anything.

"In there is a mirror, but any ordinary mirror," Snape said to him in a hushed tone. "This mirror tells you things. Whatever you may like, but brake the mirror and-"

Snape paused and Draco noticed he was holding his breath. "And what, professor?"

"I am a professor no longer so there is no need to call me that, Draco," Snape said, wanting to slap the boy in the back of his head. "Just don't brake it! Now how to use it is under the box. There is limited use but beware-"

"Malfoy boy, the Lord would like to see you," another Death Eater, one draco did not even try to see who, interupted Snape. Snape growled at him and then turned to Draco who looked at him curiously. "Ok go, but come here as soon as you can. I must tell you something about my little...present..."

Draco nodded refusing to return the mischievous smile. Instead he decided to ignore it as he followed the other Death Eater to his masters room. How could he smile? Voldemort would kill him for sure. His father had failed at the fight in the Department of Mysteries and ended up going to Azkaban, failing his job, plus all the otherDeath Eater involved also,and losing his way as a spy for the Dark Lord to see what was going on at the Minsitry of Magik. His mother, though the Dark Lord did not know, went against his wishes and talked to Snape about the plan which ended up forcing him into the Unbreakable Vow. Either Snape would help him or die. Now Draco had failed. Once having the chance to kill Dumbledore he choked and Snape came in with his end of the bargin. He helped Draco, but didn't.

He was now infront of the Dark Lord's room, just relizing he had been shivering. Touching the knob and turning it slowly Draco was able to hear, from the Death Eater now leaving, the words 'he's a goner'. Did everybody have to know? Finally, what seemed for like an eternity, Draoc opened the door and strided in keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy," Voldemort stated, his voice quiet and him hissing so that the s's lasted longer. He standing above stairs locatedat the front of theroom that looked like nothing but a box. It had equal for sides and nothing in it. Draco walked up to the stairs and bowed down. "Stand up."

Draco did as he was told and continued looking down. What was going to happen to him? Why had he agreed ot this? Becoming Death Eater was a dream, but not when you are still a kid. not when you might be killed for doing something wrong, making a mistake.

"I supose you think I shall kill you," Voldemort said walked side to side. He feet light and Draco could hardly hear them. "Wrong. First, yes I thought I should. Draco I sent you to kill Dumbledore! Not Severus Snape! You, a child, I do realize. Had the Dark lord gone mad? No! Hadn't you had the perfect moment to? Were you not alone in the tower? He was with no back up and not armed, was he? Am I not right? Answer me!"

"N-n-no my Lord, you are right," the words came stumbling out of Draco's mouth. he was nervous, but happy. He would not be killed, he would live.

"I don't care why Snape came and did your job, I don't care. Albus Dumbledore is gone, dead," Voldemort admited. "Now I am going to give you a second chance, Draco. I never give second chances, but I need you to do a job for me."

"Of course!"

"You will need to go back to Hogwarts."

Draco froze. Go back? Where he was considered a traitor? A part murderer. He would be murdered. "Yes, but how?"

"You will hide and I willtellCrabbe and Goyle to take care of you. You have befriended a ghost, have you not? She will help, but do nt inform her of anything!"

"What will I do there?"

"Lure somebody close to Potter. Someone who knows something about the Order. Would you know who that might be?"

Draco thought for a second then it just came to him. Of course. "Yes."

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

Draco nodded and by accident looked up at Voldemort, what he saw suprised him a little. Turning around, he walked outside and somehow found himself crowded by a lot of Death Eaters.

"How come you didn't die?" asked one of them stupidly.

"Shut up and move away!" Bellatrix Lestrange, his aunt, came through the crowd, grabbed his hand and brought him away. "Ok, Draco, follow me. We are heading toward Hogwarts."

"I have to go see Snape about something," Draco whined trying to get away from her tight grip.

"I don't care, it could wait," Bellatrix said. Draco sighed. Now he would never know Snape's warning. Maybe it was that he shouldn't openthe boxinfront of anybody or something like that.


	3. Confusion

**Authors Note-most thing will not be explained for I am expecting people who read this fanfic to have read all six books. You will have to know the events such as the fight in the ministry of magic. Also I will not bother with details on people unless new or I think it is appropriate.**

Sorry if that sounds mean, just a lil lazy I am. You can pretty much tell since my chapters are soooo short but if I added more then I can I might ruin something and and...O forget it. Oh well. Read and review!

Disclaimer- Eva Saracrost and some other people are mine. The rest are J.K. Rowlings(genius).

* * *

Harry sat on the foot steps, waiting impatiently for the Order to be done with whatever they were doing.A whole lotof them, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Remus J. Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt,Mr Weasley, Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley,had arrived on brooms in the middle of the night. He would not talk to anyone. How could they be so... he could not think what they were but they were something. Weird. Strange. No, that wasn't it. They overreacted. They pushed Harry out of the house and then froze his uncle, his and and his cousin, which actually Dudley can stay frozen for how long they want. It was just something Harry never expected to happen. it wasn't supposed to. He looked to his right and where Ron was sitting.. 

"Ron, what do you think is going on?" Harry asked, putting an expression that was mixed with bored, sad and confused. Bored, since he was just plain bored with all the action, the mystery. Sad, since he felt like he had brought peoplehere for nothing. Confused since what could be taking them so long? Petunia was probably just worried since she knew Dumbledore was gone.

"Tests. You know you gave us quiet a scare, you bloke," Ron said in a joking voice. "We thought you-know-who had been here with Death Eaters and dementors."

"I don't know, I really don't want to tell them..." Harry said slowly.

"What, tell them what Harry?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. It was very windy for summer and Ron's orange hair, having been grown out, was everywhere. In Harry's opinion, it couldn't of been worse on him.

"Its nothing, really," Harry said, looking at the ground.

"I'm your best mate!"

"Ron, its really nothing."

"C'mon Harry!I let you go out with my sister!"

"Alright, alright!" Harry explained to Ron what he had overheard from his uncle and aunt.

"So?" Ron asked after Harry was finished explaining. Obviously he didn't get it. Right now Harry wished Hermione, who was back at the Burrow, was here, She would get it. Maybe.

"My aunt is scared of magic like Dumbledore," Harry started explained. "She started saying 'was a good man'. And she thinks Voldemort-god Ron, grow up, it's only a name!"

Ron started twitching to his right side. Harry rolled his eyes and continued. "He's after her! And, how would she know and...and...and.."

"Don't worry, when you come to our house you'll get some rest," Ron said slapping his friends back.

"Ron, I don't need rest!"

"I think you do. You don't sound like yourself," Tonks, another member of theOrder,said as she got out. Tonks, her real name Nymphadora, was part of the Order of Pheonix, a auror and a metamorphmagus or in other words she can change her appearences. Usually she only changes her hair, which was now purple and shoulder-length.

"You don't either," mumbled Harry. Last time he had seen her she had been all depressed. The auro rhad usually been high spirited and always laughing, which sometimes got very annoying. After Sirius had been killed she had been all down in the dumps. Some thought she thought it was her fault, some thought.

"Well, before Lupin didn't agree to going out with me," Tonks blushed as she told this to them. "You know Dumbledore was right. Love is a great power."

With that she walked back inside. Harry sighed, thinking of Ginny. How could she get over him so fast? Maybe Ron was right. maybe she was a-

"Ok, lets go now, everythings done here," Lupin called from inside the Dursley house. All of the Order of the Pheonix involved in this came trudging out, Tonks and Lupin holding hands. They each carried an uncormfortabel looking expression.

* * *

"Oh, I hope they are ok," Mrs.Weasley said to her youngest and only daughter, Ginny who was sitting at the kitchen table as she used her wand to wash the five piles of dirty dishes. "What do you think was wrong?" 

"I don't care!" Ginny cried, trying very hard to hold back tears.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly turned around, a bunch of dishes crashing into the sink, and faced her daughter. "What has gotten into you? Lastely its been all sit and mope around, even when your around Hermione or Herwen!"

"Hermione is Ron's girlfriend, she hardly spends time with me," Ginny said, wiping away two tears.

"Is that it?" she came and sat next to Ginny.

"No!" a few more tears were able to get through.

"Well, what about Herwen, you seem to be very interested in him," Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to look her daughter in the eye.

"I only pretend," Ginny admitted. Herwen was Eva's, Freds girlfriend, younger brother who was very handsome and around her age. He had chestnut eyes with a bit of silver in one and gold in the other, spiked brownish blackish hair, was tan and had a strong figure. "I'm not actually interested in him."

"Why would you do that?" Mrs. Weasley never knew her daughter to be like this. She was aways the calm little girl-but wait. Thats how they all started. Calm, nice. Always smiling, so innocent. It was the same with Charlie, with Bil, with percey, with Fred, with Goerge, with Ron, and now her last, Ginny.

"Mom, I would rather not takl aboutt hat with you," Ginny said, but she desperatly needed someone to talk to. This big pain was seal up in a little box, trying hard to get out and she didn't know how long she could contain it. "Harrydumpedmebecuasehethoughtitwouldbetoodangerousbuticanhandlemyself. Itsnotfair,IlikehimalotandhelikesmealotIdon'tseetheproblem.Maybehejustdumpedmebecausehegotsickofme!"

Mrs. Weasley started stroking her back softly. "Hunny your going to have to slow down. I can't understand a word you say!"

"Harry Potter can fucking die and rot in hell!" Ginny said, then dipped her hea diner her hands and cryed. Mrs. Weasley stared at her youngest child in awe. Then suddenly the door bell rang.

"First I'm going to answer that door bell, then we are going to have a long discussion about you and harry, young lady," Mrs. Weasley said and stood up. She straightened her dirty rag for an apron and walked to the door. Ginny continued cryed until she heard a scream. Running to the door she found nothing. Nothing at all. No mom, no person, no door.

"Mom! MOM!" Ginny screamed, then suddenly fainted as she touched the side of the open door hinges.


End file.
